


Pamit.

by kaytmrn



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Graduation, Kimatsuru, Tsurukima, it's sad
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28885725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaytmrn/pseuds/kaytmrn
Summary: Tsurubo Shion dan Kimata Syoya berjanji akan bertemu di rooftop kampusnya pada hari wisuda mereka berdua. Setelah berteman akrab selama kurang lebih empat tahun, inilah pertemuan dan perbincangan terakhir mereka.
Relationships: Kimata Syoya/Tsurubo Shion
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Pamit.

Acara wisuda hari itu sebenarnya sudah selesai kira-kira dua jam lalu, tetapi para wisudawan dan para kerabat masih ramai memenuhi lapangan dan parkiran venue untuk mengambil foto. Shion, salah satu wisudawan hari itu sudah pergi kesana-kemari untuk menemui berbagai macam orang; keluarga, teman satu fakultas, teman satu jurusan, teman-teman SMA-nya yang datang untuk mengucapkan selamat, teman klub renang, teman-teman kostan, teman klub ‘gowes’ yang selalu menemaninya bersepeda setiap hari Sabtu, dan masih banyak lagi -- entah itu untuk berfoto, berbagi hadiah dan bunga, atau keduanya. Tampilan Shion siang itu sudah jauh berbeda dibanding dirinya di pagi hari.

Lalu akhirnya, setelah terpencar sejak berakhirnya seremoni di _hall,_ Shion akhirnya bertemu dengan teman paling dekatnya selama berkuliah di kampus ini, Kimata Syoya, yang juga merupakan wisudawan.

Syoya berteduh dari teriknya matahari di bawah kanopi. Berada lantai atap sebuah gedung membuat angin yang terasa lebih kencang dari normalnya. Shion memandangnya, dia tahu dia akan diomeli karena sudah membuat Syoya menunggu.

“Kemana aja, sih? Gue udah lama banget di sini loh!” ucap Syoya, sedikit kesal. Diam-diam Shion suka melihat wajah kesal Syoya, dia pikir itu cukup imut.

“Ya maap,” Shion menggaruk kepalanya, “Gue diajak foto kesana kemari. Gue pikir gak sebanyak itu yang mau ketemu gue.”

Syoya mengangkat bahunya. _Mau bagaimana lagi,_ pikirnya, _resiko anak populer, pasti banyak yang mau bertemu dan berfoto dengannya. Kapan lagi berfoto dengan seorang Tsurubo Shion yang sedang memakai toga?_

Walaupun katanya sudah menunggu lama, namun berkebalikan dengan Shion, pakaian Syoya; mulai dari toga, jas, kemeja, dasi, dan celananya, masih terlihat tapi. Mungkin karena Syoya langsung pergi ke _rooftop_ itu setelah acara selesai.

Shion dan Syoya sudah berjanji dari dulu; di hari wisuda mereka nanti, mereka akan bertemu di _rooftop_ Gedung J Fakultas Kedokteran Hewan, alias kampusnya Syoya - tempat yang cukup jauh dari _venue_ wisuda, jauh dari kerumunan, sehingga mereka bisa leluasa berbicara di sana. Pemandangan di situ pun indah, bagus untuk diabadikan kamera.

“Ya udah, terus sekarang apa?” tanya Shion.

“Lo belum kasih selamat ke gue. Gue belum kasih selamat ke lo.”

Shion menghela nafas, entah bagaimana dia bisa bertahan berteman 4 tahun dengan Syoya yang sangat _cheesy_ itu.

“Oke. _Happy graduation, Syoya. I’m proud of you,”_ pipi Shion merona, jarang sekali dia mengucapkan hal-hal seperti itu. Namun dia tulus, dia benar adanya bangga pada Syoya, yang hampir saja tidak bisa menyelesaikan skripsinya tepat waktu. Syoya juga tadinya hampir putus asa, namun demi wisuda bareng Shion, dia tetap berusaha untuk menamatkan kuliahnya segera.

“Sini,” Syoya membuka tangannya lebar, mengajak Shion untuk berpelukan, “nanti gue ucapin balik.”

“Gak ah” Shion menolak mentah-mentah, “Gue udah bau banget gini,basah sama keringet. Nanti aja kalo mau peluk-pelukan.”

Syoya berdecik dan memutar bola matanya, “Ya elah, lo juga dari tadi pelukan kan sama temen-temen lo?”

“Nggak. Lagian tadi kan gue belum bau. Plus sekarang tangan gue udah penuh nih.”

Syoya bisa melihat belasan buket bunga dan _goodie-bags_ yang dipeluk erat oleh Shion. Tangannya penuh, terlalu banyak barang yang ia pegang -- entah mengapa dia tidak meletakkannya saja di lantai. Beberapa adalah pemberian dari kerabatnya, beberapa merupakan pemberian ‘fans’ nya alias junior-junior Shion yang satu jurusan atau junior dari klub renang.

Namun Syoya sudah mengenal Shion terlalu baik. Memang beginilah watak sahabatnya itu. Shion yang _cool_ dan selalu ‘ _jaga image_ ’. Shion yang benci menunjukan sisi lemahnya. Shion yang selalu gengsi bila ditanya soal hal-hal yang dia suka. Ya, dia memang malu untuk melakukan hal-hal seperti ini, bahkan dengan Syoya, yang selalu bersamanya sejak penerimaan mahasiswa baru empat tahun lalu. Dan kalau sudah begini, Syoya tidak bisa memaksa. Mungkin nanti saja, lain kali. 

Syoya menghela nafas, memandang ke arah langit yang ada tepat di depannya, tak lama Shion pun mengikuti.

“Gak kerasa, kita udah lulus,” ucap Syoya, “Inget gak hari pertama kita ketemu?”

“Inget lah,” jawab Shion sambil tersenyum begitu memori 4 tahun lalu muncul di pikirannya, tampak begitu jernih tampilannya bagaikan menonton film di bioskop.

“Waktu itu ospek tingkat universitas. Gue dan lo berdua dihukum karena salah kostum, yang mestinya kita pakai seragam putih-putih, kita malah pakai baju bebas. Waktu gue tanya kenapa lo malah pakai kaos polo dan celana jeans, lo jawab-”

“ _‘Gue pikir hari ini udah mulai kuliah.’_ ” 

Mereka berdua tertawa.

“Kalau lo pakai _outer_ kemeja merah kotak-kotak, _inner-_ nya kaos putih. Celananya celana jeans robek warna abu-abu, dan sepatu converse,” ucap Syoya mendeskripsikan Shion waktu itu. Shion pikir aneh juga Syoya masih bisa ingat detail pakaian yang dia pakai, meskipun itu sudah 4 tahun berlalu.

“Dari ribuan orang, kita berdua disuruh berdiri di paling depan, di luar barisan. Malu banget. Kita berdua gak boleh pulang sampai malem, ya kan? Puas banget hari itu dimarahin senior dan dosen-dosen,” Shion mengenang masa itu.

“Terus, ya udah deh, setelah itu kita gini terus sampai sekarang,” Syoya melanjutkan kalimat Shion.

Mungkin sudah tidak bisa dihitung lagi berapa lama waktu yang telah Shion dan Syoya habiskan bersama. Orang-orang sekitar mereka mungkin melihat dua orang seperti _soulmate_ , tidak bisa dipisah. Walaupun Shion kuliah di Fakultas Ilmu Komputer, dan Syoya di Fakultas Kedokteran Hewan, hal itu tidak membuat mereka terlepas dari satu sama lain. Beberapa orang mungkin keliru dan menyangka mereka adalah kakak-adik atau semacamnya. Namun tidak, mereka hanya dua anak yang ditemukan takdir di hari pertama orientasi kampus - karena mereka sama-sama tidak sengaja melanggar peraturan.

“Eh tapi kita mulai deket banget tuh setelah acara malam persahabatan mahasiswa baru itu loh!” kenang Shion lagi.

“Oh, yang itu,” Syoya tertawa kecil. “Di lereng gunung yang angker itu kan? Ya ampun, gue inget banget lo waktu itu gak tidur gara-gara lo ngeliat hantu di pinggir sungai.”

Mengingat hal itu Shion malu, di situlah bakat “spesial” Shion itu terkuak di kalangan mahasiswa seangkatannya. Tak jauh dari perkemahan, ketika hendak mengambil air dari sungai, Shion melihat sosok itu. Refleks laki-laki dengan tinggi badan 178cm itu teriak dan menakut-nakuti mahasiswa lainnya terutama para perempuan. Namun beberapa lainnya meledeknya dan menyebutnya ‘halu’. 

“Ck, kenapa yang diinget bagian itu sih, Ya? "

“Eh, tapi waktu itu banyak yang ngerasa juga loh ada sosok yang berkeliaran di sekitar tenda mereka.”

“Ya, emang banyak,” timpal Shion tanpa ekspresi.

“Terus lo usir mereka kan? Berkat lo, di malam kedua katanya udah gak ada yang ngerasain kehadiran ‘mereka’ lagi.”

Shion mengrenyitkan dahinya, “Bentar, lo percaya gue bisa ngomong sama.. mereka?”

“Iyalah. Pasti gue percaya sama lo, Shion,” jawab Syoya dengan matanya yang berbinar, _“You were the only one I could trust. You were my only friend.”_

Lagi-lagi, kalimat yang sangat _cheesy_ keluar dari mulut Syoya. Namun yang ini tidak membuatnya jijik, justru Shion tidak bisa menahan senyumnya. Mereka kemudian duduk dan kembali melihat ke kejauhan. Pikiran kedua sahabat ini sibuk dihantui oleh kenangan-kenangan mereka berdua semasa kuliah di kampus tua itu, tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang berucap. 

Satu, dua menit berlalu. Shion sudah menaruh bunga-bunga dan kado yang dia dapatkan di lantai, menikmati angin sepoi-sepoi yang mengeringkan keringatnya.

Syoya kemudian memecah sepi, “Nyesel gak, yon, temenan sama gue?”

“Hah?!” pertanyaan Syoya hampir membuat Shion bangun dari duduknya. “..Pertanyaan macem apa nih?”

“Mumpung kita udah lulus, gue boleh jujur kan?”

“Syoya, sejak dulu pun, atau sampai kapan pun, lu harus jujur sama gue. Kan kita temen, gimana sih?”

Syoya tertawa kecil melihat otot wajah temannya itu menegang karena pertanyaannya yang tiba-tiba itu. Si yang lebih tua pun memasang tangannya pada bahu kiri Shion, menenangkannya. 

“Sori. Tapi lu tau kan, kadang gue minder temenan sama orang yang populer kayak lu. _Plus_ , lu kan pinter, jago renang, supel. Kadang gue takut.. memperlambat lu.”

 _Mulai lagi,_ ucap Shion dalam lubuknya. 

“Memperlambat apa? Buktinya kita bisa wisuda bareng, iya, kan? Malah, berkat lu gue bisa termotivasi buat ngelakuin banyak hal positif, Ya.”

Bukan salah Syoya berpikiran seperti itu. Berlawanan dengan watak Shion, Syoya jauh lebih pendiam dan kurang pandai bergaul dengan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Dia lahir dari keluarga yang tidak utuh. Syoya juga sering kali jatuh sakit karena penyakit yang dia bawa dari kecil. Sejak lahir, Syoya yang telah ditinggal pergi oleh sang Ayah harus tinggal sendiri dengan Ibu, tanpa kakak, dan tanpa adik. Kegagalan dalam pernikahannya membuat Ibunya frustasi. Tidak jarang sang Ibu pergi keluar malam hari dan pulang dalam keadaan mabuk. Syoya kecil pun saat itu lebih sering diabaikan. Hingga Syoya dewasa, hubungan mereka berujung kurang baik. Hal ini membuat Syoya kehilangan percaya diri dan kehilangan sosok yang bisa dia andalkan, sehingga menutup diri menjadi ciri khasnya yang terus dia bawa hingga sekarang.

Namun sedikit demi sedikit hal itu berubah ketika dia bertemu Shion. Tidak seperti teman-temannya di masa sekolah, Shion bisa melihat Syoya lebih dari sekedar anak _broken-home_ dengan masa depan yang tidak jelas. Memang hanya hal-hal kecil; Shion yang selalu mengajak Syoya makan malam setelah kuliah, selalu meminta Syoya menonton perlombaan renangnya, selalu menjadi orang pertama yang Shion ajak untuk menonton film favoritnya di bioskop, selalu menjadi teman ketika dia - atau Syoya - sedang ingin bolos kuliah, dan selalu menjadi orang pertama yang Shion telepon ketika sedang ingin menangis. Hal-hal kecil, namun semua itu cukup membuat Syoya merasa dibutuhkan di dunia ini. 

“Makasih ya, yon,” bisik Syoya yang memandang ke bawah. “Bahkan di saat-saat genting di mana deadline skripsi dan sidang udah makin deket, lu masih sempet bantu gue ngerjain skripsi gue. Lu bantu nyetirin gue buat ambil data ke desa-desa, lu temenin gue begadang, bahkan sehari sebelum lu sidang, lu masih bisa-bisanya bantu gue ngurus administrasi di perpustakaan.”

Mendengar itu, bibir Shion bergetar, dari matanya jatuh 1 tetes air mata.

“Kok nangis?” tanya Syoya yang menyadarinya.

“Maaf..” hanya itu yang bisa Shion katakan.

Perlahan Syoya kembali menatap sahabatnya yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya, “Plis, gue mau peluk lu. Gue mau ngucapin terima kasih.”

Si yang lebih muda menggeleng, tapi Syoya tidak peduli. Anak pemalu itu mendekat ke arah Shion, menghilangkan jarak di antara mereka. Dia menjulurkan tangannya, namun dia tidak bisa mendekap sahabatnya itu. Syoya mencoba lagi, namun tetap tidak bisa. Akhirnya dia tersadar: tangannya _tembus_ melewati tubuh teman terbaiknya. 

Syoya melangkah mundur satu langkah. Bingung, dia hanya bisa melihat Shion dengan seribu pertanyaan, matanya terbuka lebar dan tidak berkedip.

“Udah gue bilang, _jangan_ ,” suara Shion bergetar. Pipinya mulai basah karena air mata.

Shion menatap Syoya dengan penuh sesal, “Minggu lalu, habis gladiresik wisuda, gue anter lo ke rumah. Waktu itu hujan dan gelap, gue inget jalanan waktu itu licin banget. Bus di depan kita hilang kendali dan menabrak pembatas jalan. Gue kurang cepat nginjek rem, dan kita kena imbasnya.. _You didn’t make it._ Cuma gue yang selamat.”

Yang lebih tua hanya bisa meraba wajahnya, cairan merah terasa masih hangat di pelipisnya. Dia mulai merasakan badannya remuk, dan rasa sakit saat itu mulai dia rasakan kembali.

“Maaf, Syoya. Maafin gue..” lanjut Shion terisak-isak.

Syoya tidak bisa berkata apapun. Angin sepoi-sepoi di _rooftoop_ itu rasanya tiba-tiba menghilang. Panas terik berubah menjadi dingin, langit cerah seakan berubah menjadi abu -- persis seperti hari itu. _Mungkin ini saatnya pamit,_ ucap Syoya dalam hati. Dia tidak perlu berkata, Shion bisa mendengarnya. Pemandangan itu menyakitkan. Syoya kini hanya ingin menyeka air mata sahabatnya, agar dia tau bahwa ini semua bukan salahnya, namun untuk melakukan itu pun dia sudah tidak bisa. Dia mengurungkan niatnya untuk memeluk Shion hari itu. Syoya tau, jika Shion bisa, sesungguhnya Shion juga sangat ingin memeluknya. 

**Author's Note:**

> Terinspirasi dari Cerpen "Gendong" oleh Raditya Dika.


End file.
